


Theo Raeken x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo Raeken x Reader | Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 31 w theo? Like where he was her first love and her first, basically, everything then she finds out about the dread Doctor stuff?

_A/N: Okay. If you can’t tell, I do not like Theo. Haha! But I hope you like it. And thank you! My first Theo prompt!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**You lied to me.**

Xxx

This couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t. There is no way the boy you knew, the one you had given your heart to was….. “And you’re sure?” You looked up into Stiles’ face, wishing the truth in his eyes would fade into that sarcasm you had come to know and love.

He simply nodded, meeting your eyes for only a second before he had to look anywhere but there.

You called Theo, wanting the sound of his voice to calm you, but when he answered, all you felt was a sinking feeling in your gut. The voice that had once made your skin tingle now made it crawl. “Hey, babe! What’s up?”

“Um, can we talk?”

“Uh-oh. I don’t like the sound of that,” he gave a half hearted laugh, but his voice was anything but remorseful. How had you ever missed this side of him?

“Can we meet?”

“Yeah, sure. Where?”

“Um, I’m at the hospital with Stiles right now. How about we meet out front?”

His voice sounded cocky. “Sure. See you in twenty.”

You hung up, looking up to Stiles, telling him your plan as he went wide eyed. “Stay with your dad. Tell Scott and anyone else to stay away. I can handle myself. No one else needs to get hurt just because I want to talk to my boyfriend.”

“What if he hurts you?” Stiles’ voice shook. “At least take my bat.”

You laughed as he gave you a shaky grin. “He can’t hurt me any more than he already has if this is all true. But if it is, he has hell to pay. I can handle myself.”

Xxx

You sat on the front steps of the hospital, arms wrapped around your knees clutched tightly to your chest. When you saw him approaching, you rose to your feet, placing one of the overhang pillars at your back, the entrance to the hospital at your side so you had witnesses should anything happen.

“What’s up?” Theo asked, giving you that grin that made your knees weak. You caught his eyes glancing to the entrance of the hospital with a smirk before he leaned in and gave you a kiss.

Pushing him back, you couldn’t fight the tears anymore. “You lied to me.” Your voice was cold, tremoring slightly as silent tears fell down your face.

“What are you talking about?” He leaned one hand against the pillar beside your head, leaning into you.

“I know everything, Theo. Stiles, Scott, Hayden, Kira….. The Doctors.”

If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not stupid, Theo.”

“If you believe anything that I think you’re implying you must be!” He shouted, pushing off the wall and pacing. Glancing to the side you caught a glimpse of Stiles behind the glass doors, his attention split between you and the hallway leading toward his dad. You should have known he wouldn’t stay. You grinned, seeing his bat leaning against the wall beside him. “What are you smiling about?” Theo practically growled.

Turning back to him you began to laugh. “I’m smiling because I’m happy. For once. It’s like, this weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I gave you everything, Theo. And there was a time where if you had asked me to, I would have run away with you, no questions asked. But lately? Lately you’ve been different. And now I know why. You’re not who I thought you were at all. So thank you. Thank you for being evil, I guess, because it makes it so much easier to do this.”

Walking the few steps between the two of you, you gave Theo a swift kick to the groin, hearing Stiles let out a hoot of joy in the lobby as Theo fell to his knees and you turned to re-enter the hospital.

“You’ll be sorry,” you heard Theo say through gritted teeth behind you.

“Right back at ya, T. Right back at ya,” you said, entering the hospital and leaving your troubles at the door.


End file.
